skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar
Polar, a polar bear, is a new Core Skylander introcued in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Water element. Background Personality Polar is the most war-like Skylander out of any Skylander ever! Actually, that isn't true. Polar is only playfully war-like, always wanting to have any Skylander play at war. His original tribe was always the real way, which is why he left. Sometimes, Polar doesn't even know whether enemies want to play with him or ATTACK him. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop him from winning! Biography Polar came from a tribe of polar bears, whose only goal was to survive and defend themselves. The young polar bear was known for slacking off on work, and rather than building walls to contribute to the tribe, Polar would spend his days practicing targets. This would lead to a huge argument within the tribe, which would eventually cause Polar to leave his tribe. One day, an army of Cyclopes attacked the home of the polar bears, and the bears were horribly outmatched. Still upset with his tribe, Polar would fight for them to keep the Cyclopes away. With his snowball hand cannon, he was unstoppable, and proved too strong for the Cyclopes to defeat. The Cyclopes army escaped, planning for their attack ever since. Polar was remembered as a hero to his tribe, and they suggested that he would travel the path of a Skylander. Polar declined, but when the very same polar bear turned out to be Lucas himself and offered again, Polar accepted. Now Polar fights alongside the other Skylanders, as the ninth Skylander ever to roam the Imaginarium. Gameplay Stats Unlike the rest of his tribe, Polar has prepared himself for battle all his life. His best attribute is his agility, although he isn't as fast as Spy Glass or Heatwave might be. Polar is also capable of enhancing his strength feature by going fierce...you'll see what I mean in a second. Abilities The young polar bear wields a snowball handcannon, which he uses to shoot enemies with. Polar also has the ability to rage out, which increases his strength, defense, and speed. Upgrades Quotes * "Bold in the Cold!" - catchphrase * "Snowball fight!" * "Can't hide from me!" * "Bam!" * "Aw yeah!" * "Snowbrawl!" * "Too cold to conquer!" * "RAWR!!!" * "Freezing with rage!" * "Let's ride!" * "Up high!" - bounce pad * "Woo hoo!" - bounce pad * "A new layer of ice!" - level up * "For all my tribe to see!" - level up * "Scavaging!" - treasure * "The spoils of a fun battle!" - treasure * "Make way for the bear!" - gate * "Comin' through!" - gate * "Hey! This looks cool!" - elemental gate * "Too cool for stats!" - stats * "Too cool for this!" - stats * "How'd that get there?" - hats * "I know cool...and this is the epitome of it!" - hats * "Yes!" - nickname * "Okay, whatever you say!" - nickname * "Too cool to conquer!" - battle arena winner * "Too cool for you!" - battle arena winner * "You've been cold-cocked!" - battle arena winner * "Maybe I'm too cool?" - battle arena loser * "I still had fun!" - battle arena loser * "RAWR! I want a rematch!" - battle arena loser Trivia * Polar is of Lucas's Original Ten. ** He is the eighth character created in development, but the ninth Skylander to join the team. This is because Software joined the Skylanders as the fifth character to join, despite being the ninth character created in development. * Polar is the only Skylander of the Original Ten that hasn't experienced any changes in development. * Any hat placed on his head will be placed inside of his ice hair. * Although not mentioned in the backstory, he always plays shooting games with Heatwave. * If winning or losing a battle arena in his Polar Fury mode, his animations are all the same, except that he is in Polar Fury mode and his voice changes. He still says the same quotes. though. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Water Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Water Skylanders Category:Water Cores Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders